New Fighter but New Lover with Jin
by Dragon Masters
Summary: It's just about a girl who becomes a new member of a newly assigned team and falls in love with Jin. Please Review!


New Fighter but New Lover with Jin  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Note: It used to be a CYOA but fanfiction doesn't allow them anymore so I changed it to a regular story with a made up name and separated so you don't have to chose your own guy. It was originally called New Fighter but New Lover. So any way here we go.  
  
Kera was walking home from school one day minding her own business with her usual heavy backpack and her short brown hair flowing behind her in the breeze. With her blue eyes twinkling as she looks up at the clear evening sky. She then looks down and towards a dead tree because she heard something. Not seeing anything she shrugs her shoulders and looks back up and continues on her way. She then again hears some rustling, but this time closer and in a bush. Her blue eyes narrow and she walks slowly towards the bush. As she approaches a crow flies out of the bush, and she falls back from being surprised.  
  
Seeing it was only a crow she gets up and wipes your new black jeans off. She starts to mumble because she landed in grass, and she now has a grass stain on her new jeans. She walks home thinking how silly she was of thinking someone was following her, and it simply turning out to be a crow. She shakes her head while she takes out the key to her house because her father locked the door again. When she is just about to put the key into the key whole an ugly demon jumps out of the tree in front of her house. She screams and drops the key on her front steps. The ugly thing approaches her and she is to petrified to move.  
  
It approaches closer and closer while her blue eyes lose their usual twinkle. The demon is just about to dig its sharp ugly nails into her when she finally realizes what situation she is in. She backs up into the door, and the demon jumps at her lashing out its claws. She jumps away so the ugly beast hits his head against the door. Seeing her chance to escape, she starts to run as fast as her feet will carry her. With the demon close behind her she doesn't even know where to turn. She decides she wills either go towards the school or the park.  
  
She chooses to go the park and she starts to run in that direction. The demon seems to be saying something, but her mind is throbbing so hard and she is running so fast that she didn't catch it. She starts to think that she didn't want to hear what he said. She finally arrives looking around for anyone that could help her, but no one is there. She curses under her breath for being so stupid to go the way she did, and she starts to think where to go next. She whirls around to find the demon two inches away from her face. She gasps, but not only because she is scared, but also because of the horrible breath the demon has. She slowly backs away but bumps into a tree.  
  
She figures she is going to die anyway so she figures she would give it a shot. She makes her hands into fists and raises them. The demon laughs and complements her on her bravery. She tries to strike him, but he grabs her fist and halls her up into the air. She struggles to get free but the demon is much to powerful for her to have any chance of escaping. She now realizes today wasn't her day to begin with and now isn't her time. She knew she was going to die.  
  
The demon raises his other hand extends his fingers and she closes her eyes, but not before seeing the claws glistening in the sunlight. She thinks to herself what a nice last site to see. So she opens her eyes to see another site before she died, and right then a guy comes out of nowhere and kicks the demon. The demon drops her and she falls to the ground. She looks over at her rescuer to see a young boy with red colored hair. She then realizes she wouldn't mind seeing him for a last site because he is one hell of a cute guy. The guy walks over to her and holds out his hand.  
  
She takes his hand, and he pulls her up. She then looks into his sensitive eyes. She asks that she would like to know her savers name. He tells her his name is Jin.  
  
Note: This used to be, like I said before, a CYOA but Fanfiction took it off because it was a CYOA so you can just pretend if you like to be in my made up characters shoes. 


End file.
